


here, we are merciless

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: Seven and a Match (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: pg-13word count: 741he knows he’s got that blue eyes and dark hair thing going ondate: 2011-02-15A character study of Sid and Peter from Seven and a Match. You'll notice I replaced the name "Sid" with "David" because that seems so much more fitting for Eion Bailey ([lj user uniformly] agrees with me). Also because Sid reminds me a lot of the Pacific, which this isn't.





	here, we are merciless

It’s never been his intention to seduce Peter –   
  
(Not in the least place because he identifies himself as straight, and keeps to seducing women, and  _fucks_  them, for god’s sake)  
  
-and then it happens anyhow.  
  
He knows he gets touchy-feely when he is drunk, and he knows he’s got that blue eyes and dark hair thing going on. That he has not really any problems with quick intimacy – though when people get too close he pushes them away,  
  
(and shit, isn’t that what he is trying to do here?)  
  
and that he likes being this way, he is comfortable in his own skin.  
  
But then Peter tells him he thinks it is seduction, and David thinks  _shit, he is right,_ and it confuses him because, yeah-  
  
It’s never been his intention to.  
  
~   
  
He is pretty sure Peter brought up the kissing. And then the thought has lodged itself in his brain, and he can’t shake it off  
  
(and he wonders what it’d be like, kissing this guy)  
  
and he is glad when Peter gives in and says he isn’t scared, says  _yeah I’ll kiss you._  
  
He goes through the first motions as if Peter is a girl – brief contact, then-  
  
And it’s so obvious Peter isn’t a girl, because he does what David would do if he got the chance to; pushes his tongue in immediately, and the kiss turns from exploring to heated within a matter of seconds, and his heart rate goes up, starts racing.  
  
He’s got trouble keeping his hands away from Peter’s face, to stop himself from pushing the other man down, even though he thinks Peter wouldn’t mind- it’s just that that would be his natural reaction with any girl that’s a good kisser-  
  
(even though they wouldn’t taste of whiskey or have stubble on their cheeks or hum contentedly the way Peter does)  
  
and then there is that hand and he freaks out because this isn’t want he wants.  
  
He supposes it’s like that anyway   
  
(and ignores the thrum of his heart in his chest, heavily pounding, and the steady flow of boiling blood heading to his lower stomach).  
  
~   
  
And then he can’t shake the idea of kissing Peter again, so he goes for the only possible option (besides the kissing) and kisses Blair instead and pushes her down until she gives in,  
  
(and she is in a relationship, and David knows Matthew is in the bathroom and listening to her moans, but he can’t bring himself to care and thinks of Peter, up in his own bedroom, in his own bed, alone with that porn magazine.)  
  
~  
  
Stroking Peter’s hair out of his face makes his stomach settle for the first time since they-. It gives him a sense of being, of doing right, especially after the conversation of that morning; he knows he uses people by having sex with them, that there are no feelings involved; no strings attached.  
  
It still makes him want to kiss.  
  
At least now he pretends to have the courage to do so, and leans down   
  
-until their lips are touching and he is sighing into Peter’s mouth without any pretence left.  
  
~  
  
Nobody says a word when they get back and throw cobbles at the cans; the stones they throw clatter to the earth without hitting the tin.   
  
David likes this game. He likes it because it’s a way out of actual events, because it’s a way of pretending – and again that word – except this time he means what he says and he also means it when he misses the can.  
  
He also meant it when he invited Peter back to New York.  
  
~   
  
The trip back home is kind of strange. Peter keeps looking at him, and David keeps looking back, and for some reason it is fine like this; everything is fine.   
  
When they stumble into the apartment David still shares with his parents, who are both at work, they start kissing again, and it’s much the same – the stubble, the whiskey on Peter’s breath,  
  
but the ease with which they shed their clothes is something David is unfamiliar with-  
  
he is used to shame, to being ashamed, and to being afraid.  
  
~   
  
Here, he is merciless.  
  
No. Here,  _they_  are merciless. Together.  
  
Here they are who they want to be, even if nobody else sees it; here is where they will stay.  
  
(At least until they run out of love).


End file.
